Friends With Benefits
by Midnight Insomniac
Summary: "Listen, sweetheart, I'm the one who gives the orders around here."


**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for quite some time now. It's a strange, but fresh perspective on Neji and Tenten's relationship. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

"I'm almost there, sweetheart. Just- uh huh, yes- yes and just be sure to shift through all that mail. I was supposed to receive a letter on that new business deal with the Uchiha's. Uh huh, thank you, hon. Grab some breakfast for us too, just call Lee downstairs and ask for the usual. Yes, don't worry; I'm on my way. Bye."

Neji stuffed his phone back into his pocket, sighing as he leaned back against the cushioned seats of the taxi. The morning traffic was horrific and had already delayed his schedule by about an hour or so. His secretary, Tenten, had probably lost all sanity trying to keep his angry clients from going berserk. He chuckled as an image of her yelling into the phone till she was red in the face, surfaced in his mind. He'd witnessed her ferocity firsthand during an exceptionally hectic day last year, just a week after he'd hired her. Not one phone had rung for the remainder of morning, and they'd only received one call in the evening from Lee, inquiring on their dinner preferences. She was perfect for the job, he decided, applauding himself for finding such an efficient woman.

By the time his office building came into view, however, his mood was again fouled. His head was aching and his ears hurt from all the honking. He hurriedly shoved a few bills into the driver's hand, urging him to keep the change, and scurried into the haven of his workplace. He exhaled contently in the elevator, peace at last.

His secretary was waiting at the door to greet him, tapping her foot and glaring at her wristwatch for time, she decided, was being quite offensive today. She managed a relieved smile when she saw him, though, and quickly ushered him into his office. "Good morning, Sir," she greeted, taking his coat and briefcase.

"Good morning, Tenten. Did you-" he stopped mid-sentence, smirking when a mug of black coffee was shoved into his hands.

"Hurry, you have five meetings today and you still need to sign all these papers. And-and take off that atrocious tie!" Tenten exclaimed, eyeing the garment with disgust. "It was your wife again, wasn't it?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Neji nodded, holding still as his secretary undid the knot and pulled it off. She rummaged through the drawers of her desk for a moment, before coming up with a much more appropriate tie for the office. She wound it underneath his collar, muttering under her breath. "There, much better," she said, stepping back to admire her work.

Neji examined it, before agreeing: plain navy blue with a diamond pattern was much more agreeable than a red and yellow polka dot design. "I'll return this during my lunch break. Did you manage to snag the receipt?" Tenten asked, folding his other tie.

"I did," the Hyuuga said, flipping open his briefcase and retrieving a slip of a paper and a box. "Just eat before you go," he told her, placing the items in her waiting hands. Tenten rolled her eyes before motioning for him to sit.

The next forty-five minutes were filled with writing, reading, and phone calls. "Sign here and here and here, and once more right here," Tenten pointed to the line, taking away her finger once Neji had scribbled down his signature. "Shikamaru called and said he'll have to reschedule the meeting to four o'clock. Naruto wants to reschedule his meeting to two o'clock. Shino says he can't come at all today. I fixed it all up and here is the revised agenda," the female explained, placing a planner in front of him.

Neji listened to her silently, filling in with "yes" or "no" when necessary. In all honesty, he wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying. He was much too transfixed on how the sunlight made her eyes sparkle and how her skin looked far too kissable that morning. She was too attractive for her own good, he decided. Again, he mentally congratulated himself for hiring her before any other businessman could. Tenten had really grown on him to the point they could safely be called "friends with benefits".

"Neji? Neji? Neji!" Tenten exclaimed, flailing her arms in the air, her visage quite angry. "Quit daydreaming and listen! This is important! You first appointment is in twenty minutes and you need to read this (here she shoved a stack of papers in his face), before your client arrives!" The Hyuuga frowned, snatching the packet from her fingers, flipping through it, and then throwing it across his desk.

"I already know all that," he said, standing up to glower at her (she had, after all, violated his personal space in quite a rude manner). Tenten glared up at him, her arms crossed.

"No, that was the revised copy. I added some stuff in there. Now sit down and read it," she commanded. Neji frowned, slipping a finger under her chin. He leaned dangerously close, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

"Listen, sweetheart, _I'm_ the one who gives the orders around here." Tenten, to his dismay, laughed. He already knew she would, but couldn't resist trying anyhow. But, as he'd already come to conclude, that type of trick never worked on her.

"Honestly, aren't you tired of bruising your ego?" Tenten asked, clearing her throat and recomposing herself. Neji shrugged, but as he sat down, he wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"I'll read it if you do with me," he said, reaching for the papers. Tenten frowned and was about to protest, but a kiss from Neji was all that was needed to change her mind.

"Fine." And they sat together, eyes scanning the most boring thing they had ever read in their entire lives. Even so, there truly was no point in torturing themselves so.

For when Neji arrived in the conference room, the only thing he could remember was the feel of holding Tenten in his arms.

…**..**

**A/N: I had way too much fun writing that. I don't think I really like such a twisted relationship between these two, but the idea is very thought provoking. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~M.I. **


End file.
